Suck it up
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Blaine was alarmed. How long had Sebastian been standing there, overhearing whatever he had said to Kurt? He looked at Kurt who was half smiling half smirking up at Sebastian. The two were in there own world, thinking the same exact thought and having a


**The Coffee Shop**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, for crying out loud<em>. Kurt rolled his eyes and verbally cringed at the sight of the Warbler captain. Blaine who had been sitting across him halted and asked if something was wrong? Kurt shook his head and asked him to continue sharing his childhood memory. He chewed his nails whilst listening to his beloved's story and grimacing over Sebastian above Blaine's head.

The said warbler was purchasing coffee or latte, whatever the criminal's taste was seeking for the day and hadn't noticed them upon his entrance to the coffee shop. Kurt hoped he wouldn't notice and just leave without having to bother him and his boyfriend's precious moment. They weren't on speaking terms, after what he had done to Blaine, he was pretty sure Blaine wasn't talking to him either. But Kurt still worried; the boy had some serious ways of getting around his crimes and still sucking up to his victims. And, Sebastian would never let go of such a moment and not torment them both.

"Kurt. Kurt." Blaine snapped a finger in front of his face. Kurt visibly shuddered, his attention falling down on his boyfriend. "Is everything okay?" he asked softly.

Kurt shook his head, "Sorry," He held his hand out and squeezed Blaine's hand, while his other elbow hit the table and his chin rested on his curled fingers. "You were saying?" Blaine smiled at him before continuing and Kurt listened for the first few seconds before Sebastian's head came into view. Blaine hadn't seen him; Sebastian was standing right behind him and smirking down at Kurt, coffee in hand and eye's cat like, ready to scratch.

Sebastian bent down, his face down to Blaine's level and whispered a 'hello' into his ear and turned towards the jealous boyfriend; Kurt heard him and of course did Blaine, who surprisingly turned towards Sebastian and accidently let his lips touch the Warbler's cheek. Sebastian smirked while Kurt's eyes grew wide in fury.

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in, "Sorry," he apologized, as if Sebastian was really that offended by getting kissed or being accidently kissed by his crush. "I didn't…you were too close," he held up his hands and now looked up at the straightened Warbler. "Sorry." He said again, looking really flustered.

Sebastian's lips curved up at each side and squeezed Blaine's shoulder, "It's alright. I really don't mind but your boyfriend might." He raised a single eyebrow towards Kurt. The Warbler pulled up a chair and sat beside Sebastian, "So?" he continued, "How are you? How's your eye?"

Kurt looked from Sebastian to Blaine. _Why were they speaking to each other?_ He gaped for a few seconds while he listened in the conversation. Blaine was answering him and talking to him like they were old friends. Sebastian had forgotten about his coffee and was more interested in what Blaine was saying. Blaine talked about his surgery and how irritated his eye got and the constant need to relief his eye with eye drops, something Kurt didn't _actually_ know about.

The brown haired boy was inches away from touching Blaine's injured eye before Kurt slapped the table so hard; Sebastian had to pry his eyes away from Blaine and hold a protective hand over his forgotten coffee. Success! Kurt threw a smug look his way and Sebastian threw a more hated one back. Blaine also came back from his Sebastian centric caring catch and focused more on his now curious boyfriend.

_tch._ Blaine cocked his head towards Sebastian. "Look, I'm kind of busy. I'll talk to you later."

Sebastian smiled and rose from his chair, not forgetting his coffee. "You know my number!" he said, throwing a brash towards old Betty across the table. "Call me as soon as you get tired of that-" he pointed towards Kurt and smiled, "Later than."

Blaine threw a weak bye towards him and met Kurt's intense gaze. The room had gotten warmer than before, _or was it just him?_

"Tell me you are kidding." The thought of seeing Kurt in such state was heart breaking. To even think Blaine would chose Sebastian over Kurt was unlikely, but being Kurt, who was so self-cautious about himself, his feelings and trusting others, Blaine knew exactly what his boyfriend was thinking of.

"Kidding about what?" Blaine asked, feeling the overzealous heat pouring towards him.

Kurt swallowed hard. He was hurt, shamed and angry. After Sebastian had thrown slushy in Blaine's face, shouldn't that have been the end of everything that concerned Sebastian? He shouldn't be here, the criminal shouldn't be showing his face here, he shouldn't be talking to _his_ boyfriend, and his _boyfriend_ shouldn't be talking back to him_. Why were they talking again?_ Since, when? "How long have you been talking to him?" Kurt asked through the knots that were forming in his stomach.

"It's not a big deal." Blaine said.

"How long?" Kurt shot back quickly.

Blaine gave up, his shoulder slumping in defeat. "He called after the surgery, he apologized. We never stopped talking so-"

"Oh, so that's supposed to make me feel better?" Kurt's voice broke. "After what he did, everything is back to normal between you and him?"

"Kurt, don't mistake me for falling for his little plot against you. I know about it." Blaine captured Kurt's creamy fingers and pressed them in his own. "I won't leave you for him."

Kurt smirked. "Blaine, you fail to understand that that's not the only thing I'm worried about." He withdrew his hand away from Blaine, "That slushy attack was meant for me. I'm afraid he might attack again and this time you won't be around to protect me the second time around."

Blaine curled his fingers. His boyish features and face tightening, he looked Kurt deep in the eye and spoke, "Kurt, I'll be always there for you and if he ever does something again, towards me or you, the last thing he has to worry about is, is that agenda of his."

"And if he has you by his side, then who'll be there to protect me?"

Blaine took a moment, "I will never ever leave you, Kurt. I love you, I really do." The pure honesty that spat through Blaine was overwhelming and Kurt obliged, _how could he ever distrust a man like Blaine?_ "Kurt, I will hurt him a thousand times more if he even does anything to break us apart."

Kurt pressed his lips together, "I don't believe in violence." His feelings were getting much better, knowing Blaine would always be there to protect him. Also, knowing that Blaine already knew about Sebastian's little trick to convert Blaine's feelings towards himself rather than to Kurt was assuring too. He reached out and eagerly arrested Blaine's hands in his own.

"I don't care if you believe in violence or not. I will do anything to protect you." Blaine finished.

He was blushing and the heat was rising. Kurt covered the side of his face with his single hand and looked away from Blaine. He should have kept looking at Blaine because the next thing he saw was Sebastian entering the coffee shop again, seemingly having to have forgotten something and walking feverishly towards the counter. The instant sight of the Warbler captain stopped his lovey-dovey conversation with Blaine. He hissed and squeezed Blaine's fingers, his irritation showed as he scratched the tip of Blaine's fingers.

"I love you." Kurt said, shifting his eyes towards the Warbler who was walking towards them with a self-satisfied grin. "Tell me," he said, as Sebastian came in earshot of their conversation. "What will you do if Sebastian did something to hurt me?"

Blaine laughed, "Something violent which you may or may not like." Kurt nudged him on, "If Sebastian pulls another trick on you _or me_," unaware of the fact that Sebastian was standing right behind him, Blaine continued, "I will hit him as hard as your heart desires, my dear." He lifted Kurt's hand as if to kiss.

"What if he calls you and says he's in love with you?" Kurt leered towards Sebastian and back at Blaine.

Blaine huffed, "You know that won't happen."

"In case he does." Kurt urged him to continue and forced Sebastian to listen in on what true love was like. Blaine was his, Blaine belonged to him and they were in love. If Sebastian thought he could just waltz in with his cheesy behavior towards his boyfriend and kept harassing him, he wasn't going to take it.

Sebastian moistened his lips and stared back and forth between the two sitting ducks.

"Well, first I'd be flattered." Blaine said, laughing in Kurt's face, "but I'd have to laugh it up."

That wasn't the answer he was looking for. He was looking for something a macho man would say, something powerful, dominant and threatening, but Kurt knew Blaine was a softie inside and would never really hurt anyone but decline such offers. It must have shown in his face, a disappointed look because what Blaine said next was over the top.

"Of course, if he does something irrational towards you only, I'm going to have to get all the boys together from the Glee club and beat on his alone, unaided worthless face."

"Five against one?" Kurt confirmed.

"As cowardly as that sounds, yes." Blaine guaranteed.

Sebastian took a sip of his now cold coffee and stared in heat towards Kurt. It might have been Blaine who said those 'oh so romantic yet macho manly' words, but it was Kurt who had aroused such uncharacteristic thoughts in Blaine's head. "You seem very assured of yourself." Sebastian said mockingly.

Blaine slowly turned his head backwards and up. Sebastian was throwing daggers towards Kurt and looking angry. "And yes, Blaine. That would be very cowardly indeed."

Blaine was alarmed. _How long had Sebastian been standing there, overhearing whatever he had said to Kurt?_ He looked at Kurt who was half smiling half smirking up at Sebastian. The two were in there own world, thinking the same exact thought and having a quite non spoken conversation. _Had Kurt purposefully wanted Sebastian to hear what Blaine had to say? Or was it just coincidence that Sebastian had just overheard them?_ _But Kurt had a clear shot and he did keep pushing him to continue._ Blaine threw a disappointed look at Kurt, who didn't notice since he was busy having an eye for an eye.

"Sebastian, what did you hear?" Blaine asked.

"Mmh?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow questioningly. Looking at Blaine who was about to stand up. "Oh, no." The warbler pushed him back down to sit, "there's no need for that." There was a sarcastic tone in his voice, "You know. I don't think you are the coward, it's him, he" he pointed a finger towards Kurt, "is the coward."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, looking at the two of them. The remaining hand from before, where Sebastian had pushed Blaine down to sit, remained in place.

"Alright, look Sebas-"

"Oh, no." he gave Blaine a warm smirk. "I'm not threatened by your little incentives, but I am worried how you'll turn out if you stay with that old hag." He said, cocking his head towards Kurt. Blaine didn't take that lightly, calling his boyfriend a hag and Sebastian unconsciously stood up, in-case he should say something offensive or wrong that might anger his prize that was sitting down. He could deal with Kurt himself. He shot Kurt a look, which was more threatening and intimidating.

He walked around the table and laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "See you later." He said, successfully making the little hag self-cautions about himself and frightening him with that little wounding squeeze he had given. He winked at Blaine and left the coffee shop the second time, only now he was a little bitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc.<strong>

**This is my first glee fic, there is maybe a lot of out of character characteristics In here, but it is just a fic. So,…**

**Feedback is great.**


End file.
